Mucho gusto, chica de mis sueños
by TaniaC
Summary: Inuyasha es un chico como cualquiera. Va la universidad, practica deporte y tiene sueños extraños sobre una desconocida todos los días. ¿Que pasa cuando conozca a la chica que soñó? ¡Hey! se supone que debías atraparla entre tus brazos, no hacerla llorar
1. Los sueños

Mucho gusto, chica de mis sueños

**Mucho gusto, chica de mis sueños**

Inuyasha es un chico universitario como cualquier otro. Va la escuela, practica deporte y tiene sueños extraños sobre una desconocida todos los días. ¿Que pasa cuando conozca a la chica que soñó? ¡Hey! se supone que debías atraparla entre tus brazos, no torturarla hasta hacerla llorar.

**Capitulo I.- Los sueños**

En un páramo desolado siempre se encontraba durante el sueño. No estaba predeterminado, porque en cuanto el ponía la cabeza en la almohada sus ojos se cerraban rápida e involuntariamente y los brazos de Morfeo lo envolvían, y dormía.

Él no deseaba dormir más. Había intentado por todos los medios mantenerse despierto, litros de café durante la noche, juegos de video, trabajo acumulado, noches de fiesta. Pero al final es como si su cuerpo tuviera un imán hacia la cama ¿O era la cama la que tenía imán para su cuerpo? Ese no era el punto. La cuestión es que siempre terminaba durmiendo y por ende, soñando.

Una atractiva mujer sentada sobre el brocal de madera de un viejo pozo, era la visión. Después, al despertarse, su mente rememoraba cada detalle de tan hermosa criatura. La piel tersa y nívea con un rostro delgado y aniñado, el color en sus mejillas, su cabello azabache largo y ondulado que danzaba travieso al compás del viento, con su semblante tranquilo y su uniforme escolar verde. Los ojos cafés, como chocolate, pero siempre tristes observándole a él. Siempre se movían sus finos labios formando una oración, que él jamás lograba escuchar, intentaba leerlos, pero no lograba descifrar lo que ella intentaba decirle. ¿Por qué? Pasó mucho tiempo preguntándoselo, pero ninguna respuesta llego a ser convincente.

Cualquiera pensaría que aquella mujer en su sueño sería espectacular, cada noche, lograr hacer con ella cualquier cosa, pero ese, precisamente, era el problema. Siempre que intentaba aproximarse ella, esta sonreía con amargura y desaparecía dejándolo con la imagen de sus lágrimas. La frustración se apoderaba de él segundos antes de despertar y si tenía suerte comenzaba pronto la universidad, pero si no, le quedaba toda la madrugada para meditar y torturarse.

Estaba hastiado de aquella situación, porque se sentía estúpido y estaba pensando seriamente que comenzaba a desvariar. Varias veces pasó por su mente la idea de visitar un psicólogo, ¿quién sabe? Quizá era algún deseo reprimido o algún trauma de la niñez, pero siempre se detenía justo en la puerta del consultorio, daba media vuelta y se marchaba. Saberse en manos de un psicólogo era un golpe bajo para su orgullo -y su reputación-, porque entonces tendría que admitir que necesitaba ayuda y/o que tenía un problema. No iba a permitirlo.

Aún con ese pequeño gran problema, Inuyasha Taisho seguía con sus actividades normales en la universidad, se sentía realmente absurdo al observarse a si mismo acongojado por un sueño inútil e intentaba por todos los medios no demostrar sus aflicciones ante los demás. ¡Y vaya que era muy bueno!

Inuyasha practicaba artes marciales en su tiempo libre y era el capitán del equipo de esgrima en la universidad. Los golpes y las espadas eran su pasión. Era un estudiante promedio, rayando en lo malo, pero siempre de alguna forma u otra lograba pasar sus materias. Estudiando administración de empresas mantenía contento a su padre y lograba pagar sus caprichos personales, a él le era indiferente este hecho, así si hubiera estudiado leyes o medicina, porque no le interesaba nada que no fuera la adrenalina y los deportes, por tanto, cualquier cosa estaba bien para a su gusto.

Miroku Ozawa era su mejor amigo, pero el tipo más mujeriego que él hubiese visto. Siempre lo veía con una diferente cada vez, y no había ocasión que lo viera sin compañía. ¿De dónde conseguía tantas? A veces le preguntaba, y él, con una sonrisa triunfal y ladina en su rostro, argumentaba que ellas lo buscaban, que no había que sorprenderse, pues tomando en cuenta que en mundo hay más mujeres que hombres, era natural. Inuyasha no llegaba comprenderlo del todo. Al principio lo golpeaba o lo amenazaba, pero finalmente terminó por acostumbrarse. Y, dado que su mejor amigo siempre estaba rodeado por mujeres, a veces una que otra se colaba para acosarlo a él.

Un día como cualquier otro, se levantó agitado con un sueño diferente rondando en su mente, un sueño no solo frustrante si no que tortuoso y asfixiante. Había soñado su muerte, y no había sido agradable. El sudor estaba acumulado en su frente y sus ojos estaban perdidos y desorbitados en algún lugar de la habitación del departamento que su padre rentaba para él. Apenas regularizó su respiración, intentó tranquilizarse.

Una mujer distinta había aparecido, lo sabía porque la conocía, era una ex novia de años atrás, una chica tranquila y agradable, sin contar su belleza natural. Pero lo suyo no había funcionado y ambos lo habían acordado así. Ella tenía a alguien más y él... él simplemente no deseaba tenerla, aunque si le había dolido la separación. Al final era buenos amigos, pero llevaba tiempo sin verla desde que ella se había ido a estudiar a Europa. Sin embargo, en ese nuevo y nada agradable sueño, ella vestía una ropa antigua de sacerdotisa, no dejaba de verse espectacularmente atractiva y quizá hubiera sido un buen sueño si ella no lo hubiese estado matando al travesarlo con una flecha disparada por un arco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se revisó el pecho, sólo por si las dudas.

El resto del día no fue placentero, a cada momento sentía aquella punzada atravesarle el pecho y de ser un loco enfermo con sueños incomprensibles, ahora era un paranoico con delirios de muerte. Vamos, ahora si que estaba decidido a ir al psicólogo, y al diablo con el orgullo.

Salió presuroso de la escuela saltándose las últimas dos clases y caminó con esa expresión acongojada y pensativa en su rostro. Era un largo recorrido desde la escuela hasta el consultorio donde iba a perder su dignidad, pero no se sentía en condiciones de manejar su motocicleta, a menos que quisiera morir por su paranoia y distracción. Además, la caminata podría distraerlo y hacerlo recapacitar que iba a cometer una estupidez.

Sin prestar mucha o nada de atención en su entorno, caminaba casi por inercia siguiendo el camino. Gran error. En un instante al doblar una esquina, sintió chocar contra él un cuerpo femenino que rebotó y luego cayó al suelo sobre su trasero. La escuchó quejarse y decir algunas palabrotas, causándole de esa forma gracia.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, no iba a disculparse, iba distraído, sí, pero ella había sido la que había chocado.

–Eh, sí, sí –Aseguró ella evitando la mano atenta que le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse. –lo siento, es que tenía prisa –justificó mientras se sacudía la parte trasera de su falda a cuadros.

Pronto estuvieron frente a frente y él pudo mirar su rostro con asombro, y ella lo miro casi desencajada.

–¿Inuyasha? –preguntó ella. ¿Acaso la conocía, o ella a él?

.

.

.

**Hola, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Pami por su ayuda con el fic. Ella me corrigió horrores de ortografía y algunas cosillas más. **

**Sobre la historia, bueno, esta es una historia sin complicaciones extremas, bastante lijera, corta. No tardaré mucho en estar poniendo el final. Espero les guste, disfruten y muchas gracias por leer. **


	2. La chica del sueño

**Mucho gusto, chica de mis sueños**

Inuyasha es un chico universitario como cualquier otro. Va la escuela, practica deporte y tiene sueños extraños sobre una desconocida todos los días. ¿Que pasa cuando conozca a la chica que soñó? ¡Hey! se supone que debías atraparla entre tus brazos, no torturarla hasta hacerla llorar.

**Capitulo II.- La chica del sueño **

Bien, ahora sabía que necesitaba aquella terapia psicológica con urgencia, porque tenía en frente una mujer que no conocía -o al menos eso creía- pero que sin embrago había visto en sueños. ¡Ah! Y también ella parecía saber su nombre. ¿Y que seguía? Ya recordaba, que su ex novia lo atravesara con una flecha. Su mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza.

–Eres... Inuyasha –Casi afirma entre una voz entrecortada la chica que comenzaba a abrigar lagrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Hey! No llores –Inuyasha rápidamente reacciono frente aquella acción de la chica, odiaba ver sus lagrimas en sueños, y, definitivamente, no era mejor verlas en vivo –. ¿Nos conocemos de algún sitio? –preguntó aventurándose con inseguridad.

¿Qué más podía decirle? "Hola mucho gusto, soy Inuyasha, ¡tú eres la chica de mis sueños! -y que cursi sonaba eso- no hay noche que no sueñe contigo, ¿cómo es que te llamas? ah sí, ¿me puedes dar tu autógrafo y de paso decirme porque siempre lloras?" No, definitivamente no podía.

–Tú... ¿no me conoces? – articuló ella, dudosa y medio temblorosa.

–A menos que vayas en la facultad de administración... ¿o es que tomas clases de artes marciales?, sólo así podríamos conocernos, creo. – O quizá te materializaste de mi sueños y has venido a buscarme, pensó en sus adentros Inuyasha, queriéndose golpearse por haber dejado escapar lo último de sus sentido común.

–Yo, no, lo, lo siento –Tartamudeo con timidez mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿dónde está tu uniforme verde?, ¿te has sentado en los bordes de los pozos últimamente? ¿por qué apareces en mis sueños?... Inuyasha tenía un abanico de preguntas que soltar, y sin embargo ninguna salió de sus labios.

–¡Keh! Que chica tan extraña eres –Logró bufar con su actitud arrogante y una ceja arqueada.

–Dije que lo sentía –reiteró ella como indignada por la aclaración de Inuyasha.

–¿Te perdono? –contestó con sarcasmo, la había escuchado, ¿qué se supone que tenía que decirle frente a un "lo siento"? No es como si le hubiera enterrado un cuchillo o le hubiera robado algo.

La muchacha torció su boca en una expresión inconforme, pero en su rostro aún se reflejaba una especie de melancolía que él aun no lograba descifrar.

–Entonces ¿gracias? –devolvió el sarcasmo menos agresivo, mientras agarraba firmemente el asa de su mochila colgándole a un costado –con permiso -dijo ella retomando su camino y comenzando una vez más su carrera

Inuyasha se quedó allí parado, confundido, estupefacto y sin palabras. ¿Aún valía la pena ir al psicólogo? Porque quizá lo suyo ya necesitaba hospitalización en un manicomio, estaba comenzando a tener severas dudas sobre su propia salud mental.

Cuando llego al apartamento, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de mantenerse despierto. Telefoneó rápidamente a Miroku, quien siempre tenía en su agenda una fiesta para cada noche, y éste sin dudar le proporcionó la dirección donde estaría la recepción. De inmediato Inuyasha se vistió casual, y salió en su motocicleta, a estas alturas no le importaba ir a estamparse contra un árbol o algún carro. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Había llegado al lugar, dejó la motocicleta entre unos vehículos estacionados y se dirigió hacia el antro. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a embriagarse y a bailar toda la noche, y deseaba que no fuera fin de semana para tener que ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Lo importante era mantenerse distraído.

Al entrar buscó entre la multitud a Miroku, era fácil, solo tenía que localizar un tumulto de chicas divertidas y... ¡lo había encontrado! Caminó abriéndose paso hasta donde debiera estar sentado su amigo, tenía una botella a medias en su mano, Miroku era inteligente pese a ese carácter despreocupado y alegre, él tomaba sin embriagarse, no perdía la cordura ni los estribos, sabía manejarse, a excepción de las mujeres claro.

–¡Inuyasha! –le llamó al verlo –que gusto tenerte por aquí.

–Aja –masculló no muy contento.

La neurona antisocial estaba palpitando fuertemente, y estaba ordenándole que saliera de ese sitio tremendamente aburrido. ¿Por qué decidió salir de parranda? Bien pudo buscar por las calles algunas de esas carreras clandestinas de motos y participar, o lanzarse de un paracaídas; eso o irse a un bar de mala muerte a beber solo, aunque con eso último iba a hacerlo parecer un hombre fracasado o dejado y él solamente estaba volviéndose loco.

–Lo siento chicas –Escuchó hablar a Miroku dirigiéndose hacia sus "amiguitas"–. el día de hoy, es mi amigo Inuyasha quien reclama toda mi atención. –confesó encogiéndose de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia su distraído amigo.

Inuyasha juró escuchar a todas suspirar en unísono y dirigirle miradas medio asesinas y medio interesadas a él.

–Si empiezo ser flanco de atentados asesinos, sabré que será tu culpa por dejarlas por estar conmigo –reclamó el chico, y entonces sus delirios de muerte ya no serían solo eso, pensó.

–Vamos, amigo, ¿qué te pasa? –El joven conocía muy bien a Inuyasha, y sabía cuando algo estaba diferente en el, claro, tampoco era adivino para saber el porqué, pero con notarlo diferente ya era mucho.

– ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo? –intentó mentir inuyasha, sin éxito.

–Y yo soy Gay. –Repuso con sarcasmo haciendo notar que no había creído a la evasiva.

–Ew, aléjate de mi Miroku.

–Vamos Inuyasha, no me engañas, ¿qué sucede?

¿Debía contarle a su amigo que estaba desvariando? ¿Qué soñaba con una chica que, casualmente, existía pero, que jamás en su vida había visto? ¿Qué tenía la inquietud de saber sobre la chica esa? ¿Qué soñó que su ex novia, la dulce y tranquila Kikyou, lo había matado con una flecha? ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Debía?

Y antes de decidir si lo haría o no, Miroku lo miraba algo serio

–Ya veo, problemas con los sueños

¡Lo había dicho en voz alta! Era un reverendo pedazo de asno, aunque ahora, debía admitir, se sentía más aliviado.

Miroku no dijo más después de eso, y jalo a Inuyasha a la pista de baile.

–Maldito seas Miroku, aunque seas homosexual seré tu amigo, pero no me pidas que baile contigo. –Espetó con molestia Inuyasha, obviamente intentando zafarse de él

–En el fondo se que me amas, Inuyasha –aseguró con voz sensual fingida su amigo –. Pero desafortunadamente no eres mi tipo. –Confesó con pesar.

–Vaya alivio.

–Necesitas conocer señoritas un poco menos experimentadas. –Sentenció cambiando el tema –mis amigas no te gustan porque no son tu tipo, así que probemos con...

Miroku se detuvo un instante, barriendo el lugar con la mirada, hasta dar con su objetivo y comenzó a jalar nuevamente a Inuyasha de la muñeca, de donde lo tenía sujeto.

–Señoritas –comentó coqueto acercándose a tres chicas que parecían inseguras en el lugar.

–Hola – dijeron dos de ellas sonrientes al mismo tiempo.

–¿Se divierten chicas? – arribó Miroku, como el experto en mujeres que era.

–¡Claro! –declaro una de ellas, con su cabello corto y un escote semi-pronunciado. Definitivamente, no eran el tipo de Miroku, pero aun así no estaban mal.

–¿Qué le pasa a su amiga? –Expresó el chico refiriéndose a la única de las tres que no le prestaba atención, tal era su desinterés que ya estaba sentada en un una mesita con su vaso de refresco. Miroku no pudo evitar compararla con Inuyasha, y, ante la idea, sonrió malévola pero disimuladamente.

–Esta un poco aburrida, no le gustan estas cosas –dijo la otra volteando a ver a la aludida.

–¿Y no nos la van a presentar a mi amigo y a mi?

–¡Ah si! Claro. –Ambas se dirigieron hacia la mesita con Miroku e Inuyasha tras ellas.

–¡Kagome! Estos chicos quieren conocerte, vamos, ven.

–Ya les dije que yo no...

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Inuyasha se quedo estupefacto y asombrado y Kagome se había puesto más pálida que el yogurt natural. Pero no dejaban de mirarse, mientras todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Y Miroku, nada tonto, pudo notarlo.

–¡Kagome! –Habló Miroku –así es como te llamaron tus amigas, lindo nombre. Pero dime ¿Por qué no te gusta la disco? Hoy, particularmente esta más agradable que nunca –Expresó con cierto sarcasmo y cierta malicia, haciendo alusión a la situación actual que él se estaba dando el lujo de disfrutar.

–Pero si es la chica llorona y torpe – espetó Inuyasha con burla.

–¡Te pedí disculpas! –Se defendió ella por su parte.

–Y te perdoné, pero eso no significa que no pueda mofarme de ello –declaró arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de manera triunfal.

–Pedazo de idiota.

–¿Qué dijiste perra?

–Y un cuerno, imbécil.

–Te vas a arrepentir.

–Mírame temblar.

Miroku y las amigas de Kagome observaron con asombro la batalla de insultos entre ambos, ¿se conocían ya? ¿cómo? La curiosidad estaba a flote, pero nadie se atrevía a meterse en el campo de batalla o podrían resultar involucrados.

–Si fueras hombre podríamos solucionarlo de la forma más civilizada –masculló Inuyasha menospreciando el género de la chica –. A golpes.

–¿Insinúas que no puedo patearte el trasero?

–No lo insinuó, lo digo.

–Machista de mierda. –Kagome comenzaba a perder los estribos

–Estoy siendo realista, señorita. –e Inuyasha no ayudaba mucho que digamos...

–¡Vas a tragarte tus palabras! –amenazó ella.

– Ahora el que tiembla soy yo. –se burló él.

–¡Oh si!, y que sea en el suelo

Y antes de que alguien pudiera intervenir y en menos de un minuto, ella estaba levantando con fuerza su pierna para asestar un puntapié directo en las joyas de la familia de su interlocutor, si se le puede llamar así. Todos observaron con asombro al chico alto y fornido caer al suelo revolcándose de dolor, encogido sujetándose su adolorido 'amigo' con ambas manos y mascullando una letanía de improperios al aire, y a ella.

–Yo si te estoy viendo temblar. –Agregó ella quien ahora poseía la sonrisa triunfal en sus labios – y que te aproveche –terminó con cierto tono tomando su bolsa y saliendo del lugar con un aire divertido el cual no había mostrado durante toda la noche.

.

.

.

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews, espero hayan disfrutado de leer este capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo. aquí dejó el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña historia. Y ahora que lo noto cada capitulo es tan corto. Recordaré eso para el próximo fanfic que vaya a escribir xD! **

**También agradezco a Pami quien me ayudó con la ortografía y la gramática para brindarles este fic con la mayor calidad. (Y también me ayudó con el titulo!)**

**Inuyasha y Kagome no tuvieron el mejor de los comienzos ¿huh?, nuestro buen Inuyasha no es muy diferente del real, mejor dicho es muy fiel a la personalidad original del Hanyou, y ya que Kagome no puede atacarlo con un Owsuari tuvo que recurrir inevitablemente al punto más débil de cualquier hombre. xD**

**¿Que hará Inuyasha al respecto (después de recuperarse del dolor claro)? **

**próximo capitulo: La venganza de Inuyasha**


	3. La venganza de Inuyasha

**Mucho gusto, chica de mis sueños**

Inuyasha es un chico universitario como cualquier otro. Va la escuela, practica deporte y tiene sueños extraños sobre una desconocida todos los días. ¿Que pasa cuando conozca a la chica que soñó? ¡Hey! se supone que debías atraparla entre tus brazos, no torturarla hasta hacerla llorar.

**Capitulo III.- La venganza de Inuyasha**

Después de la escenita, Inuyasha salió del lugar con una furia incontenible, soltando una letanía de improverbios irrepetibles y cada uno más ingenioso que el otro. El dolor en su entrepierna había sido asestado para quedarse un tiempo, pero el orgullo le pesaba más que el dolor y caminó normalmente a pesar de sentir que se le caería su tesoro familiar en cualquier momento. ¡Maldita perra! murmuraba al final de cada frase formulada.

Miroku, por su parte, lo seguía de cerca, pero en absoluto silencio con una sonrisa burlona y majadera dibujada en sus labios. Aunque claro, no podía dejar que Inuyasha le viera o descargaría su furia en él, y él era un total pacifista.

Incapaz de conducir su motocicleta -por razones obvias- el joven herido le dejó las llaves y una amenaza a su amigo "Si le pasa algo a mi moto, no vivirás para conocer a más mujeres en tu vida" dijo con cierta sorna en su tono, aún con el rostro contraído por las inconveniencias del dolor allí abajo.

Regresó a su apartamento en taxi e increíblemente sin y saber porque, esa noche fue la más tranquila en mucho tiempo. No supo si fue por la ligera molestia en su entrepierna o por la humillante experiencia en la discoteca con aquella tal Kagome, sin embargo agradeció poder dormir libre de sueños y pesadillas sin sentido que atentaban contra su integridad mental.

El fin de semana llegó de manera distinta a lo que imaginaba. Esa paranoia que se apoderaba de él el día anterior pareció esfumarse. Su carácter estaba más lleno de vida, aunque muy a pesar de las personas que lo trataban estaba mal enfocado, es decir, de mal humor. Era como una bomba de tiempo y cada roce, cada comentario con intención de broma, por más mínima que fuera, lograba sacarle miradas asesinas o palabras amenazantes. Vaya chico desequilibrado.

Se suponía que debía divertirse, salir con sus amigos, ya saben, esas cosas que hacen los chicos, pero en la cabeza del Taisho solo se anidaba la idea de venganza contra aquella pequeña insolente, o como él decía más descaradamente: perra. ¿Pero qué podía hacerle?, es decir, por más que lo mereciera, él no iba a golpearla, porque eso lo haría parecer un patán desgraciado, pero entonces ¿qué?. Trazó planes maquiavélicos en su mente mientras rondaba por su pequeño apartamento. Aún le faltaba un detalle: cómo iba a ubicar a la chica esa. Recordaba que ella llevaba uniforme de preparatoria, aunque no sabía nada más, sin embargo eso no representaba ningún problema. Una maliciosa sonrisa surcó en su rostro. Pareció tan feliz, tan perversa mente feliz, que su imagen recordaba a una especie de Frankenstein regocijándose de su obra maestra aún sin haberla concluido.

Miroku era un individuo en extremo sociable, y su número de conocidos y contactos era siempre de gran ayuda para cualquier propósito, como por ejemplo: investigar la escuela a la que iba Kagome, y buscar algunos de sus pasatiempos para coincidir con ella y que sus encuentros premeditados parecieran casualidad.

–Inuyasha, ¿por qué quieres saber sobre la chica de la noche pasada? –Preguntó con curiosidad su amigo– ¿Te gustó acaso la fierecilla? – inquirió con las cejas arqueadas el chico con unos ojos azules fijos en su interlocutor.

–No te hagas ilusiones, la perra mancilló mi orgullo, y ahora es mi turno –sentenció seco mientras analizaba la información recibida–. Me ayudarás con sus amigas –ordenó más que una petición saliendo de la casa de un resignado Miroku.

Esperó a que fuera una vez más inicio de semana, y comenzó un día normal, con universidad, esgrima y artes marciales. Sin embargo su malévolo plan comenzaba cuando se dirigió a un establecimiento de McDonald's. El odiaba las hamburguesas y las papas fritas, prefería siempre un paquete de sopa instantánea y sólo con eso era feliz, omitiendo el hecho de que era más económico. Entró sin dudar al lugar y desde la puerta barrió discretamente el lugar con la mirada dorada. Allí la vio, tal y como sospechó, con sus amiguitas esas, riendo y platicando. Inuyasha sintió una rabia recorrerle la espina. ¡Maldita! Estaba tan tranquila después de haberle hecho lo que había hecho.

Caminó haciéndose el distraído pasando justo a su lado cuando ella se levantaba con la bandeja de los restos de su almuerzo entre sus manos. La bandeja cayó al suelo, esparciendo los restos de comida chatarra ensuciando las medias de Kagome y el pantalón del chico. Eso último no estaba en sus planes.

–¡Ah! –La escucho exclamar mientras se agachaba a recoger los desperdicios–, lo siento, realmente, yo… –Ella iba realmente a disculparse hasta que levantó su rostro y divisó la cara familiar de Inuyasha, mirándola, prepotente – ¡Tú! –masculló con cierto desagrado.

–Mira lo que has hecho, torpe. –Bueno, pensó Inuyasha, quizá no era parte del plan pero cualquier cosa para molestarla le darían un buen bonus de satisfacción.

–¡Tú te atravesaste! –se defendió ella

–Te recuerdo, este es el paso ¿qué iba a saber yo que ibas a levantarte con tu charola, huh? –Ella lo miró chispeante, quería abofetearlo ahí mismo, pero logró contenerse–. Parece que tu naturaleza es tropezarte y chocar con todo. –Inuyasha hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar– ¡Oh por Dios, espero no tengas un carro! ¡NO! ¡espero nunca aprendas a manejar! por el bien de todo la gente de Japón.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó ella con un tono indignado–, ¡tú…!

Kagome sintió en su hombro la mano de su amiga, quien la instó a la paciencia y a calmarse, y ella lo supo, hacer eso le dolería más a su pesado agresor. Porque eso era, ¿qué se creía agrediéndola y molestándola continuamente? No lo sabía por supuesto, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, solo quería alejarse de él.

–Vámonos Kagome – le dijo Yuka conciliatoriamente, y ella asintió.

–Sí –Se limitó a decir.

Dio media vuelta ignorando completamente a Inuyasha, dejándolo con algún tipo de insulto atorado en la boca y con unos ojos desencajados e incrédulos que la observaban irse.

El chico sintió que le hervía la sangre, estaba molesto, molesto porque habían fracasado sus planes, y molesto porque esa tal Kagome insistía en aplastar su orgullo cada vez que tenían algún encuentro. Eso no se lo iba a permitir, ella no iba a ganarle una vez más, y por supuesto que iba a hacerla arrepentirse de esa prepotencia que manaba de ella casi igualándose a la suya propia.

Ya resguardado en su habitación, donde pudo maldecir a placer en voz alta, se dedicó a seguir su estrategia, aquella había sido una batalla perdida, pero eso no significaba que había perdido la guerra. Si, una guerra por descubrir quién de ambos era el más capaz, el más inteligente y el más fuerte. Por supuesto él había iniciado esa guerra, y ella no estaba consciente que era la oponente pero, ¿hacía falta hacérselo saber? No, en realidad no quería parecer un tipo infantil… aunque en realidad lo era.

Una noche más sin sueños absurdos, Inuyasha comenzaba a sentirse curado de lo que sea que hubiese padecido, pero ahora, y sin esperar, para remplazar aquellos delirios tenía en su cabeza una rivalidad absurda con una mujer que apenas conocía. Empezaba a preguntarse seriamente cual de las dos cosas era peor.

–Maldita mujer –masculló arrugando una hoja de papel entre sus manos –ignorarme de esa forma ¿que se ha creído? ¿por quién me toma?, pero eso no va a quedarse así perra, te haré pagar también esto. –Y, con ese pensamiento firme en su cabeza se acostó para intentar dormirse.

Dio bastantes vueltas en la cama, pero por fin cayó rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo plácidamente.

Después de aquel incidente en McDonald's, Kagome se topaba casualmente a Inuyasha en cada sitio al que decidía ir con sus amigas: centro comercial, parque de diversiones, biblioteca, librería, cine…, es como si la acechase a cada momento solo para molestarla. La pobre no sabía que de hecho, así era.

–¡Maldito seas! –explotó ella enfurecida fulminándolo con la mirada

–¿Qué te pasa, mujer? intento ver una película –dijo fingiendo demencia– así que, podrías guardar silencio por favor –habló en un hilo de voz que parecía interesado en la trama melosa y cursi proyectada en pantalla.

Por su lado, las amigas de Kagome se habían acostumbrado a él y se habían familiarizado a tal grado que le hablaban y entablaban conversaciones.

–Vaya Inuyasha, ¿vienes solo? –preguntó curiosa Ayumi

–Sí, leí una buena crítica de esta película y me dio curiosidad comprobar que tan buena era –mintió con tono natural. La verdad era que esa película había recibido una pésima crítica y aunque no hubiese sido así, ese tipo de tramas no le atraían en absoluto.

Kagome golpeo fastidiada con su zapato el suelo bajo ella, soltando un bufido molesto y resignado, y sin más objeciones se fue a sentar al otro extremo de la sala, lejos de él.

De pronto algo estuvo mal, porque las luces se encendieron y la película se interrumpió mucho antes del medio tiempo. Un encargado se disculpó con las personas, y con el pretexto de problemas técnicos en la cinta se canceló la película. Kagome parecía decepcionada e Inuyasha aprovechó ese instante a su favor:

–La película esa debe ser así de mala –puntualizó

–¿Qué? –cuestionó incrédula apretando los puños a sus costados

–Esa crítica que le dieron al final decía que era una película buena… para niños y deficientes mentales. –Sí, él estaba provocándola deliberadamente

Su respiración se agitó al punto de la hiperventilación, apretó sus dientes casi hasta oírlos rechinar y sus nudillos estaban blancos, Kagome había llegado al límite de su paciencia

–¡Oswari! –gritó ella con desesperación...

.

.

.

**Primero que nada, agradezco una vez más a Pami, por su ayuda con la ortografía, la gramática y los nudos que luego dejo por allí xD. **

**Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias también a Inujocelyn, Bela123, Asuka minako y Pss (¿?) xD Por sus reviews y apoyo, me da gran placer saber que les va gustando la historia y espero que así siga siendo hasta el final. **

**.**

**.**

**¿Kagome dijo lo que creo que dijo? ¿cómo? ¿que misterios encierra nuestra miko del futuro? ¿qué esto no era un UA? ¿que será? ¿que explicación nos dará? Que intriga, ¿no? **

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo titulado: Los sentimientos encontrados de Kagome **

**Nos leemos pronto °O° **


	4. Los sentimientos identificados de Kagome

**Mucho gusto, chica de mis sueños**

Inuyasha es un chico universitario como cualquier otro. Va la escuela, practica deporte y tiene sueños extraños sobre una desconocida todos los días. ¿Que pasa cuando conozca a la chica que soñó? ¡Hey! se supone que debías atraparla entre tus brazos, no torturarla hasta hacerla llorar.

**Capitulo IV: Los sentimientos identificados de Kagome **

Su grito resonó en el lugar y todas las personas centraron su atención a una Kagome fuera de sí. Inuyasha y sus amigas la miraron desconcertados y curiosos preguntándose que demonios había sido eso.

–¿Estás bien Kagome? –se aventuró a preguntar Eri mientras la miraba con preocupación.

La aludida reaccionó de golpe, dándose cuenta del error cometido en su arranque de ira, y pronto su rostro se tensionó intentando contener las lágrimas.

Inuyasha se preguntó porqué ella parecía querer llorar, ¿por la vergüenza?, ¿por el enojo?, ¿desesperación o quizá frustración? lo que fuese que fuera él era el culpable seguro, y claro, era un buen resultado porque parecía haber ganado la guerra contra Kagome. Pero, por alguna razón pensaba que iba a ser más difícil que eso, que iba a durar más tiempo, que ella sería más dura y, de pronto, lo golpeó una ola de culpabilidad brutal que lo hizo sentir un patán inmaduro no mejor que una basura. ¡Maldita conciencia, maldita mujer! pensó frunciendo el ceño mientras las lágrimas de la chica vencían sus intentos de fortaleza y se derramaban mojándole las mejillas pálidas.

–O-oye –tartamudeó apenas él –¿estás llorando? no puedo creerlo, que susceptible eres –comentó intentando reanimarla de la forma, obviamente, equivocada, porque ella lloró más.

Las amigas de la colegiala lanzaron miradas asesinas que sólo una mujer puede hacer, de esas que doblegan a un hombre con facilidad e Inuyasha retrocedió ligeramente atemorizado ante eso.

–Ahora si te has pasado Inuyasha.

–Será mejor que te disculpes ahora mismo.

–¿Qué dicen? si no le hice nada, por dios –se defendió, sabiendo que su argumento no solo era pobre, si no también falso. Y entonces él volvió a recibir esas tres miradas fulminantes.

–Vamos Kagome, sabes que Inuyasha dice muchas tonterías, no te pongas así…

Nadie entendía porqué Kagome se había puesto así, a sabiendas que peores insultos había recibido del muchacho, sin embargo ella se levantó abruptamente y salió corriendo del lugar sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar a tiempo para que la siguieran.

Corrió y corrió tan rápido como hace tiempo no lo hacía, como si su vida dependiera de ello, surcando entre la gente en el camino, cruzando calles sin fijarse, sorda del bullicio de la ciudad, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

–No – decía de cada en cuando en su carrera loca.

Su paso no se detenía, ni siquiera disminuía y las lágrimas corrían libres ahora por sus mejillas nublándole la vista en ocasiones.

Pronto estuvo subiendo las escalinatas de su templo, y no se detuvo hasta llegar justo frente al árbol sagrado, el GoShimboku. Allí parada, mirando la marca donde hubo estado un hanyou sellado, respiró profundamente intentando recuperar el aliento, derrumbándose por completo soltando el llanto sin restricciones.

–No es justó –lanzó al aire–. ¡Yo no quiero amar a nadie más! –Espetó con desesperación a aquel añejo árbol confidente–. Él no es Inuyasha –negó con ímpetu–, él no es _mi_ Inuyasha –rectificó haciendo énfasis al adjetivo de posesión–. Él no es el hanyou…

De pronto su voz se apagó y sus ojos se abrieron casi desorbitados, como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo, y la angustia se reflejó en su ya afligido rostro. Sus manos fueron a tapar su cara y su cabeza negaba continuamente mientras caía de rodillas lentamente sentándose sobre el suelo, se sentía tan miserable, porque de pronto toda esa situación se le antojo familiar, _dolorosamente familiar_, pensó.

Todo había terminado al fin, sin embargo Kagome había sido regresada a su época. Después de derrotar a Naraku, su enemigo fue la misma Perla de Shikon y con ella se desarrolló una batalla de almas, una batalla que solo Inuyasha y Kagome pudieron librar. Pero ella no pudo conocer el desenlace. Regresó a la actualidad en el ataque final y jamás supo que pasó con la perla o con Inuyasha, ¿estaría bien?, ¿estaría vivo? ella rogaba porque así fuera. El pozo había desaparecido y no había forma de averiguarlo. Y todo ese tiempo estuvo viviendo con la angustia y la incertidumbre clavadas en su corazón. Había aprendido a vivir con ello, a actuar normalmente y sonreír, pudo de alguna forma superarlo, pero internamente nunca dejó de llorar.

La intención de la perla era hacerla desaparecer y, junto con sus almas, evitar que estas reencarnaran en un nuevo cuerpo con renovadas y nuevas fuerzas, como pasó con Midoriko, Kikyou y finalmente Kagome. Sin embargo la joya maldita no contó con que esta vez intervendría alguien para salvar a la chica, Inuyasha entró en la batalla y logró salvarla, pero nunca se supo que fue de él, ni de la era antigua. La culpabilidad recaía sobre los hombros de la miko del futuro, "pude haberlo salvado" "pude haber hecho algo" "no hice nada" se repetía cada vez que pensaba en el hanyou. Nunca intentó olvidarlo, porque quería tenerlo siempre presente aunque fuera doloroso, prefería soportar el dolor con el recuerdo de sus sentimientos hacia el albino. Olvidarlo y seguir su vida como si nada hubiera sido un insulto a su sacrificio. Es por eso que ella vivía por su recuerdo y por ella misma, pero sin perdonarse por lo sucedido.

Cuando Kagome pensó en que la situación se le hacía familiar, recordó inevitablemente la situación de Kikyou con Inuyasha. Ella había muerto por él, y cuando el hanyou despertó y supo sobre la trampa, sólo podía vivir con el recuerdo de su amor por la miko y la culpabilidad a cuestas. Es allí cuando Kagome aparece para intentar sanarle, y es allí cuando ella se enamora. Sin embargo, durante mucho tiempo Inuyasha la evitaba y salía tras Kikyou sin importarle el hecho de lastimarla. La chica se preguntaba "¿por qué el no puede amarme?" "¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?" eso jamás lo supo, y sin embargo en el fondo sabía que el albino sentía algo por ella también.

Kagome entonces comprendió los sentimientos de Inuyasha, porque ahora sentía que estaba pasando por esa misma situación, y se consideró tonta por haberlo juzgado sin tomar en cuenta lo que él pudiera pensar en aquellos momentos. Y es que ahora había aparecido una persona que sabía era la reencarnación de aquel chico mitad demonio que conoció quinientos años en el pasado. Tal como ella había aparecido frente a él cuando llegó a Sengoku. Y de la misma forma en la que él había amado a Kikyou, ella se había enamorado de él. Inuyasha aún tenía devoción por la mujer que había dado la vida por él y al llegar Kagome, revivió los dolorosos recuerdos y el sentimiento de pérdida. Poco a poco la chica del futuro fue haciéndose lugar en el corazón del hibrido, pero él no podía aceptar amar a otra persona porque sentía que estaba traicionando a Kikyou y su sacrificio por él, y de la misma forma, Kagome no podía concebir amar a otro Inuyasha que no fuera el hanyou que se sacrifico por ella. Así de simple.

Este Inuyasha no distaba mucho del que conociese en el pasado, terco, testarudo, orgulloso, molesto, insensato, insensible. Su apariencia era tal y como la del humano que resurgía cada noche de luna nueva, esos cabellos negros y largos con sus ojos grisáceos y profundos. Era como si fuese él mismo y no otro.

Los últimos dos meses este nuevo Inuyasha se había encargado de aparecer frente a ella constantemente. Al principio, no podía evitar traer a su mente las imágenes del hanyou con orejas de perro y hebras de cabello plateadas con unas hermosas lagunas ámbar por ojos, pero poco a poco ese fastidioso muchacho se estaba encargando de hacerla olvidar la imagen de su primer amor y eso la enfurecía; y le era doloroso pensar en que podría olvidar a su antiguo Inuyasha, se sentía culpable y se recordaba que no tenía derecho de traicionar el amor al hanyou que le había salvado de desaparecer.

¿Podría permitirse amar a alguien más?, ¿acaso lo merecía? ¿que si de pronto regresaba el antiguo Inuyasha? eso último sonaba menos probable, pero si ella pudo de alguna manera ir hacia una época diferente, y si Kikyou había revivido, ¿por qué el antiguo Inuyasha no iba a poder regresar? entonces ella tendría que lidiar con dos personas aterradoramente iguales por las que tenía sentimientos igual de similares… Y ahora que lo pensaba, el Inuyasha del presente era exactamente igual al Inuyasha del pasado, mientras ella era bastante diferente de Kikyou, quizá porque había reencarnado con la Perla de Shikon o quizá porque sus almas eran diferentes por provenir de Midoriko. Como odiaba estar rodeada de misterios.

Con el transcurso de los minutos su mente fue llenándose de interrogantes y respuestas, y luego más interrogantes pero ahora sin respuestas, dudas, planteamientos, recuerdos. Estaba hecha un lío pero al menos había dejado de derramar lágrimas. No sabía en qué dirección encaminar sus pensamientos y cómo manejar sus sentimientos. ¿qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante? ¿qué debía hacer? ¿cómo cargar con aquello?

–Pensé que eras más fuerte que eso. –Se escuchó una voz grave tras ella sacándola de sus cavilaciones –me sorprende que llegando tan lejos, no estés llorando en las faldas de tu madre –masculló con cierta burla en su tono.

Kagome se volteó precipitadamente aún sobre el suelo topándose con el chico en cuclillas demasiado cerca y, automáticamente, se echó un poco hacia atrás haciendo distancia entre ambos.

–Inuyasha... –pronunció en un hilo de voz apenas, abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos color chocolate –¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó y de inmediato sacudió la cabeza negando –no, ¿qué quieres? –rectificó.

–Si no venía esas amigas tuyas iban a arrancarme el pellejo, estaban preocupadas por ti y me trajeron hasta aquí para que dejaras de hacer tanto drama por nada.

–Eso no te importa –inquirió con frialdad

–No es que me importe, pero tampoco quiero que la gente diga que te hago llorar, bastaba con que te arrodillaras a mis pies y me pidieras disculpas –admitió Inuyasha con sinceridad y con un tono suave en su voz–, como ahora –dijo refiriéndose a ella que estaba en el suelo sentada sobre sus rodillas–, yo te perdono –espetó con cierta dulzura, una sonrisa triunfal pero sincera y agradable mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Kagome quien en vez de molestarse soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras limpiaba una nueva lágrima que brotaba pero por una diferente sensación.

En el pasado, Inuyasha le había permitido entrar en su corazón, él se había permitido amarla, y se había permitido guardar con cariño, y no con pena, el recuerdo de Kikyou, había tardado mucho tiempo para lograrlo, pero lo había conseguido. Ahora ella quizá debería darse la misma oportunidad para ser feliz, sin juzgar a este nuevo chico, tal como había hecho su querido hanyou con ella.

.

.

.

**Especiales agradecimientos a Pami por ayudarme desinteresadamente con la ortografía y la redacción, es un amor la doña :'D!**

**También debo agradecer a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, me halaga bastante y me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia y espero que así siga siendo, especialmente ahora, que llegamos al ¡penúltimo capitulo!**

**¡Ahora se revela la verdad! ¡Inuyasha no es el Inuyasha Inuyasha!, pero vamos, es igualito al original, y también merece su oportunidad ¿a que no?, si ya se portó lindo ahora, no me van a decir que no las cautivó. ¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante? Inuyasha ya llevó a cabo su venganza ¿será posible que pueda sentir algo más por la chica? ¡Uy! que me emociono xD**

**Próximo y último capitulo: **_**¡Confiésalo, Inuyasha!**_

**¡Esta lleno de ternura!**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima ;D**


	5. ¡Admitelo, Inuyasha!

**Mucho gusto, chica de mis sueños**

Inuyasha es un chico universitario como cualquier otro. Va la escuela, practica deporte y tiene sueños extraños sobre una desconocida todos los días. ¿Que pasa cuando conozca a la chica que soñó? ¡Hey! se supone que debías atraparla entre tus brazos, no torturarla hasta hacerla llorar.

**Capitulo V.- Admítelo, Inuyasha**

Tras aquel acontecimiento en que la vio débil ante él, se había deshecho, inconcientemente, de la idea de vengarse de Kagome. Quizá porque 'había ganado' o quizá porque no quería volverse a sentir culpable, pero la verdad era que no quería verla llorar más, por ningún motivo, menos por su culpa. Quien iba a decirle que "la fierecilla", como le decía Miroku, iba a resultar ser una chica tan sensible. Se había pasado de la raya, lo sabía.

Bueno, ahora que no tenía motivos como la venganza o las deudas pendientes para verla, no tenía razones para buscarla. Por tanto, la siguiente semana no se volvió a cruzar por el camino de la chica. Era extraño, porque sin quererlo, se había acostumbrado a ella. Durante los dos meses en que intentaba tomar la revancha en su contra, su humor había dado un giro misterioso que hacía que todos quisieran a este nuevo chico. Es decir, nunca dejaría de gruñir, pero era más tolerante, más accesible y sonreía. No había nadie que no quisiera estar cerca de él cuando sonreía. Y es que pocas cosas llegaban a turbarlo, se había estado entreteniendo mucho planeando sus dichosas venganzas, se había divertido, pero había terminado. ¿Ahora que?

Paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Debía pensar una forma de verla de nuevo… No es que quisiera verla en sí, claro que no, él solamente deseaba ver si ella aún sufría por su venganza, porque quizá merecía un escarmiento aún mayor, después de todo su crimen había sido de proporciones mayores, había… ¿qué había hecho ella? Inuyasha no recordaba porque se estaba vengando ¿había sido tan grave? ¿cómo para hacerla llorar?; a su mente vino la imagen de una Kagome llorosa con una expresión dolida. Culpabilidad: una latigazo de culpabilidad le azotó repentinamente. Recordó entonces a Kikyou y su manera de decirle sus errores, de esa forma irrefutable, clara y serena. ¿Qué le diría ella en este momento? él intentó imaginarlo. "Tú buscas más, algo más que vengarte de esa chica, Inuyasha, y tratas de esconderte bajo ese pretexto por miedo a admitir que…"

–Basta –finalizó antes de seguir auto analizándose con la imagen de su ex novia y descubrir algo que no quería admitir abiertamente.

Por supuesto sólo estaba imaginando y esperaba que Kikyou no le dijera eso exactamente. Deseaba hablar con ella, no sabía si porque su ex-novia tenía dotes para la psicología o porque a veces ella podía ponerlo en su lugar, después de todo era su amiga, pero le hacían bien sus pocas charlas pues era una mujer de pocas palabras. Igual Miroku tenía esa habilidad para hacerle ver sus errores y adivinar algunos de sus pensamientos, pero al ser hombre podía romperle la cara y con Kikyou se restringía por ser mujer. Gran diferencia.

Ya era más de media noche, y un atormentado joven estaba en su escritorio intentando hacer los deberes de la facultad. Realmente era imposible, por su cabeza nunca pasó con claridez algún tema referente a la materia, al contrario, no dejaba de buscar una razón, lo suficientemente lógica, para ver a Kagome. Maldición.

Sin muchos más ánimos se fue a recostar, los sueños habían desaparecido, tanto así, que ya no recordaba que los había tenido. Esa noche no era excepción, sólo cerró los ojos para dormir sin más.

Había llegado otro fin de semana, él no tenía ningún plan y era obvio que no iba a hacer los deberes escolares. Se levantó hasta tarde, y se echó en el sofá frente al televisor sintonizando el canal del noticiero sin mucho interés. La reportera del otro lado de la pantalla vestía un kimono y sonreía afablemente ¿kimono en esta época del año? es decir, no es que fuera raro, pero ¿por qué una reportera lo estaría utilizando?, con curiosidad tomo su celular y vio el calendario: siete de julio, era Tanabata. De pronto se generó un profundo silencio, y el camarógrafo de la televisora tomaba imágenes de un templo shinto con personas accediendo a él, el chico reconoció ese pequeño templo a las afueras de Tokio. Y continuaba en silencio, como si se estuviera maquilando algo nuevo a la vez que procesaba información.

–¡Por supuesto! –gritó. El foco de una nueva idea se había encendido sobre su cabeza.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en estar vestido y salir del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento. Se subió a su motocicleta en el estacionamiento, y partió hacia su destino: el templo Higurashi. Por supuesto él _no_ iba a ver a Kagome, no señor, iba solo porque pediría su deseo de Tanabata, sólo eso. Claro, si se topaba con Kagome, sería una casualidad, porque definitivamente no recordaba, o más bien, _no_ sabía que ese templo fuera de su familia, porque él _no_ sabía su nombre completo. Y mientras se decía eso así mismo una sonrisa orgullosa se iba formulando en sus labios, triunfante porque había descubierto la forma de verla una vez más, sin demostrar querer verla abiertamente.

Dejó la motocicleta no muy lejos del lugar y subió corriendo las escalinatas, recordaba la única vez que estuvo allí, cuando ella había llorado… por su culpa, e hizo una mueca ante eso. Ahora el sitio se veía diferente, había bastantes personas tomando tiritas de la fortuna, otras más con su grandes tallos de bambú con papelitos atados en un extremo. Supo de inmediato que él debía tener un bambú igualmente para disimular y corrió buscando alguno por allí encontrando uno bastante pequeño de no más de un metro. Era ridículo, pero igual servía para su propósito.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde su llegada, pero la paciencia no era su mejor virtud precisamente, por tanto ya estaba desesperado por que Kagome parecía no querer mostrarse ante sus ojos inconcientemente. De pronto, como si su desesperación la hubiera invocado, allí estaba ella, con un bonito yukata floreado, su largo y sedoso cabello suelto sobre su espalda, con una sonrisa atenta a los visitantes, y claro, ella también tenía su tallo de bambú más alto que su estatura, y parecía muy largo a comparación con los uno sesenta metros que media ella.

Había llegado la oportunidad del chico así que caminó tan cerca de ella con cara de desentendido, esperando de esa forma que quien hablara primero fuera la chica. Y no estaba equivocado, así fue.

–Inuyasha – saludó la muchacha –¿qué haces aquí?

–¡Oh! pero si eres tu, Kagome. –Sí, claro que era ella y también estaba sonriendo para él. Acababa de descubrir que le gustaba su sonrisa –vine a pedir mi deseo por tanabata –espetó seguro.

–¡Vaya Inuyasha!

–¿Qué?

–No creí que tú tuvieras esta creencia.

El chico se quedo estático ante la revelación de Kagome, ¡era verdad! él no tenía esas creencias, de hecho nunca antes había celebrado tanabata. Ahora se sentía un estúpido supersticioso ante los ojos de la muchacha.

–¿Inuyasha? – le despertó de su meditación.

– ¡Eh! am, err, si, ya ves, no lo hago siempre –intentó justificar, a lo que una ceja medio incrédula se alzó en la frente de Kagome. –¿Por qué no llevas un chihaya? –evadió rápidamente sacando otro tema.

–Bueno, esto, a mi no me gusta portarlo mucho, además hoy mi abuelo me dio permiso de usar este yukata que me ha hecho mamá

–Pues te queda bien… –Inuyasha quiso taparse la boca y cortarse la legua, no debía haber dicho eso, aunque lo estuviese pensando. De pronto vio como la sangre se agolpaba en las mejillas de Kagome sonrojándola por completo y sabía bien, por el calor en su rostro propio, que el no estaba menos rojo. ¡Él y su maldita boca!

–Gra-gracias –balbuceó ella bajando la mirada

Hubo unos extensos minutos de silencio, más que incómodos, asfixiantes. De pronto el chico deseaba no haber ido y se preguntaba porque demonios estaba allí, porque no se quedó como de costumbre en casa, y porque no podía dejar de mirarla. Algo estaba mal con él, y lo sabía perfectamente. Quiso escapar de manera sutil de la embarazosa situación, pero no vio la oportunidad para hacerlo. Y, como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, ante él apareció Miroku con sus porte pasivo y una muchacha de la mano.

–¡Miroku! –saludó acercándose a su amigo

–¿Inuyasha? ¿tú en un templo shinto? –. Imposible, un hereje como Inuyasha en un lugar como ese… no podía ser.

Kagome observó como Inuyasha se aproximaba a su amigo… ¡Miroku!, llevó sus manos cubriendo su boca para no decir nada. Era demasiado, había visto al amigo de Inuyasha, pero jamás lo observó con detenimiento. ¡Pero era ese mismo monje libinidoso!, tal cual, con esos ojos azules, ese semblante tranquilo e indudablemente la chica que llevaba de la mano no podía ser otra… escuchó cuando ella misma se presentaba como la novia de Miroku, Sango. Kagome quiso reír fuertemente, y en cambio esbozó una reluciente sonrisa entre satisfecha llena de vitalidad.

Por allí se dice algo como "sonríe, porque no sabes quien se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa" es bastante cursi, y obviamente Inuyasha no era de esas personas que se enamoran de una mujer por su simple apariencia, aunque esta fuera hermosa, con esos ojos grandes y expresivos y esos labios… bueno, él no era así. Sin embargo él ya estaba prendado a ella de cierta forma desconocida y poderosa. Y cuando volteó para verla descubrió sus labios curvados ampliamente, sonriendo, sonriéndole a él o por él, él lo supo sin saber por qué. Así el chico Taisho reafirmó algo que no pudo negarse así mismo: le gustaba la sonrisa de Kagome, le gustaba aun más que le dedicara esa sonrisa a su persona, ella se veía más hermosa así y no había duda de que quería verla haciéndolo más seguido. Inuyasha estaba enamorado. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿cuándo? ¿por qué? no tenía la menor idea, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo, ¿como podría decir que estaba enamorado de aquella muchacha que lo había humillado en su segundo encuentro?... ¡Lo había recordado! la razón por la que quería vengarse, por lo cual la persiguió, sintió una leve punzada en la entrepierna tan solo de recordarlo. Gruñó por lo bajo, pero de felicidad, él había encontrado una forma para seguirla viendo: aún tenía que vengarse.

El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin, el sol se había casi terminado de ocultar tras las montañas en la lejanía y las primeras estrellas hacían gala de presencia en el firmamento. El manto del cielo era un escenario hermoso que pocas veces se aprecia en la ciudad.

–Inuyasha. –La escuchó llamarle con ese ánimo febril y alegre, descubrió también que le gustaba oír su nombre entonado en su voz. Sin contestarle se acercó asía ella, caminando con lentitud, con ese porte orgulloso y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–¿Qué quieres? –Intentó sonar enojado y despectivo y de pronto ella le acercó un papel y una pluma

–Toma, es para que pongas tu deseo de Tanabata. –Le instó ella con ilusión- Yo ya he escrito el mío.

–¿Si? –preguntó curioso a lo que recibió un asentamiento de cabeza–, a ver –dijo repentinamente, pero Kagome fue rápida y levantó su tallo de bambú alejándolo de él–. ¡Oh vamos! ¿no me digas que lo que pides es tan tonto como para no verlo?

–No es eso –espetó ella aun con ese feliz semblante–, pero es un secreto -pronunció con picardía guiñándole un ojo.

Las mejillas del muchacho se tiñeron ligeramente ante la coquetería natural de Kagome y como para evitar que ella lo notara le arrebató su tallo de bambú

–¡Hey, NO! –protestó con naciente enfado–. No, no te atrevas Inuyasha, es mío. –Pero el chico hizo caso omiso a los reclamos de su compañera y tomó el papel en el extremo del tallo para leer su contenido. Un silencio se produjo de pronto y ambos, callados, Kagome encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada, con sus mejillas rojas y él sin desviar la vista del papel, su rostro completamente rojo…– Eres un tonto. – Soltó ella como intentando romper la incomodidad de aquel silencio mutuo– Y… ¿qué pediste tú? –preguntó ahora ella aun con la mirada perdida en algún punto interesante en el suelo.

–Ah –Inuyasha se atragantó el recordar la idiotez en su papel, no sabía porqué, y no quería develarlo así que se limitó a evadirla–, que te importa –intentó hablar sin tartamudear.

–Pero no es justo, tu, ¡tu viste el mío!

Inuyasha previó que ella haría algo para intentar arrebatárselo y levanto su tallo de bambú lo más alto que pudo y, al ser más alto, logró su cometido: mantener su deseo en secreto.

Kagome no luchó más para quitárselo, ambos se fueron a sentar a la sombra de aquel majestuoso árbol en el centro del templo Higurashi, sin pronunciar nada, ambos estaban avergonzados y no sabían que decirse, sin embargo sin necesidad de palabras y unas sonrisas secretas en ambos, pasaron aquella noche de Tanabata juntos.

El chico nunca supo porque había tenido durante meses atrás aquellas extrañas visiones mientras dormía, pero ahora de cierta forma se sentía agradecido de haber conocido -literalmente-, a la chica de sus sueños, porque era mil veces mejor aún en realidad.

En lo alto del Goshimboku descansaba el tallo de bambú de un metro que Inuyasha había improvisado, y en el extremo que daba al cielo, dos pequeñas tiras de papel con su deseo y el de Kagome, escritos con diferentes caligrafías pero plasmadas en ellos las mismas palabras que se alzaban a las estrellas esperando ser vistas y rogando ser cumplidas:

"Permanecer al lado de Inuyasha"

"Permanecer al lado de Kagome"

Fin.

.

.

.

**¡El gran finale! Como siempre doy gracias a la buena Pami por su gran ayuda en este fic. **

**Por supuesto no me olvido de todas ustedes que lo leyeron con entusiasmo y dejaron un review. Es un gran aliento leer un comentario con contenido, pues me anima a seguir. **

**Debo decir que me costó trabajo lidiar con Inuyasha para no cambiarle la personalidad y hacerlo actuar, hasta cierto punto, lindo. Creo que lo logre, después de todo no hace mucho volví a leer todo el manga de Inuyasha y ya tengo bien firme y grabada su forma tan espontánea pero seca y a la vez tonta de ser.**

Algunas aclaraciones del idioma:

**Tanabata:** Festividad de las estrellas, es una festividad japonesa que se celebra el 7 de julio (Se celebra el 7 de julio, coincidiendo con el séptimo día del séptimo mes en su origen mes lunar, pero desde el cambio de calendario es el séptimo mes solar). En la era Edo se empezó a adornar los árboles de Bambú con recortes de papeles coloridos donde se escriben poemas ó peticiones que se cumplirán en el plazo de un año.

**Shinto:** (a veces llamado shintoísmo o sintoísmo) es el nombre de una religión nativa de Japón. Involucra la adoración de los kami o espíritus de la naturaleza. Algunos kami son muy locales y son conocidos como espíritus o genios de un lugar en particular, pero otros representan objetos naturales mayores y procesos. Es por eso que en la serie de Inuyasha vemos muchos onis, yopukais y la mayoria de tradiciones y leyendas japonesas. Sin contar Dioses que se vuelven malignos (como la diosa de la cosecha) o espiritus perturbados (como Yura sakazagami en la serie)... etc. Esta es la religión que tiene Kagome y que en si, se maneja en la serie de Inuyasha.

**Chihaya:** es el vestido tradicional de una miko, que consiste en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi.

**Yukata:** Un Yukata es un kimono hecho de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente el kimono.

Existen dos tipos de yukatas:

El primero es de un estilo simple y se usa comúnmente para dormir o para los baños termales.  
El segundo es un yukata más elaborado y sirve de vestimenta para las fiestas del verano.

**Espero les haya gustado y depende de eso quizá, y solo quizá, escriba un pequeño epílogo.**

**Próximamente también estaré publicando un fic más, con una trama más seria de universo alterno. Estén pendientes y revísenlo si les da tiempo y/o curiosidad D!!**

**Muchas gracias, una vez más, no me canso de sentir gratitud hacia ustedes, y espero seguirlas viendo por mis historias. Hasta otra más. **

**Atte: Tania**


End file.
